Brackets for shelving have been traditionally designed specifically for one particular style of shelf, namely, either a wire shelf or a solid shelf made out of metal, wood, plastic, or the like. Brackets for wire shelves typically include at least one groove for receiving a wire formed on the wire shelf. A clamp can be employed to prevent removal of the wire from the groove of the bracket. However, the presence of the clamp on a wire-shelf bracket obstructs the shelving plane defined by the upper surface of the bracket and makes the use of the wire-shelf bracket with a solid shelf difficult if not impossible. Brackets for solid shelves typically have a flat surface for supporting the shelf and may include apertures for receiving threaded fasteners or the like. Prior art brackets have not been used effectively for both solid and wire shelves.